disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness
Location Will it be released in north america or just japan? :We don't know at the moment. If we did, we'd mention it in the article.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Mining Shariest (talk) 10:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Should we start mining the info off of the Japanese site? (If anyone knows Japanese,that is) :Considering it's confirmed that it's being localized, yes we should. --''Silver''''Crono'' 00:02, February 25, 2013 (UTC) peta Peta magic spells available? They should be available like Disgaea DHD... I'm pretty sure it only goes up to Tera in Disgaea D2.DragoniteX1 (talk) 03:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC) DLC Character Silhouettes So the official Japanese site just released a page showing off silhouettes of the various DLC characters (as well as colored images of Adell, Rozalin and Liliel). Counting Adell, Rozy and Liliel, there seems to be 18 characters in total. While it may be tempting to fill out the D2 article with who we think they might be, I recommend that we keep all guesses and discussions about the DLC characters here in the talk page and leave the D2 Page unedited in regards to the DLC characters until everything is sorted out. The page can be viewed here:http://disgaea.jp/d2/dlc/dlc_top.html --SamuraiLloyd (talk) 23:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Definitely, we should wait until all DLC characters are confirmed. I can name a few obvious silhouettes such as Mao, Raspberyl, Gig, maybe Salvatore, Marona, Ash, Human Zetta. DragoniteX1 (talk) 12:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Pretty sure that is Salvatore on Mao's left, which makes me happy as she's one of my 2 favourite Disgaea characters. I can also see Nisa, Priere, Pram and Alexander on the list. The person above Marona looks like Metallica from The Witch and the Hundred Knights. I can't tell who the characters above Beryl, Zetta and to the left of Gig are though. Hopefully other characters will be released along with these ones. Prinnies R C00L (talk) 16:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Pre-order DLC in the Wiki it says "Pre-ordering the game gave players a code allowing them to download "Legacy Costumes"" Can we confrim that any pre-order will come with this or is it restricted to Limited Editions (ie. the one on the NISA Store), Stores (NISA may include it in any pre-order from their store but Oz Game Shop might not?), Region (Would only US pre-order get the DLC?) or does it only apply to the japanese pre-order. Concidering that with the internet and the PS3's being Region Free for games but DLC is region locked to the same region as that game, just saying pre-ordering the game is a bit ambiguous and misleading if the code is not avaliable with all pre-orders Memor-X (talk) 03:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Is this really a spin-off? Aren't spin-offs games in the franchise that play differently than the main series? I'm pretty sure this is a main/mothership title. It plays like the rest of the main titles, so it should probably be in the Main Series section on the homepage. Hatsodoom (talk) 05:01, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :What counts as a spin off really varies depending on who you ask. There are spin offs in some series, for example, who play identically to "main series" games, but are considered spin offs because they are on a handheld when the main series is console, or are a direct sequel to one title in a series where the numbered sequels are standalone stories (think Final Fantasy X-2. You don't consider that a main series FF game despite the fact that it has the FF name, is on a console, and uses the traditional pre-X battle system, yes?). In DD2's case, it is not a numbered, and thus "main", title, thus it's a spin off, specifically of the first game. The Japanese name "Dimension 2" does kinda imply that it's something "separate" from the main line of numbered sequels. I heard a rumor that they were planning on doing "Dimension 2" sequels for all the main series games, but shrug, nothings come of that. It's not a big deal.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) timeline I notice someone claimed that this happens at least several months before Cursed Memories. I dont see that here though. Is there any evidence? Obviously by the time Etna shows up in CM she has at least progressed pretty far in the first game. But with Adell and Rozalin being DLC for Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness it seeks to be implied that Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories has already begun prior to the conclusion of the first game. talk2ty 14:54, July 18, 2017 (UTC)